


Love actually

by Minewtisloveminewtislife



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Aris is karl, Ava is karen, Ben is peter, Brenda is sam, But i cut out billy mack and jack and judy, F/F, F/M, Gally is mark, Harriet is aurelia, Its just like the movie, Jorge is daniel, M/M, Merry Christmas, Minho is the prime minister, Newt is natalie, Rachel is sarah, Ratman is harry, Sonya is jamie, Teresa is Joanna, They didnt really fit, Thomas is juliet, Winston is collin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minewtisloveminewtislife/pseuds/Minewtisloveminewtislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 intertwined stories examine the complexities of the one emotion that connects us all: love. Among the characters explored are Minho, the handsome newly elected British prime minister who falls for a young junior staffer, Rachel, a graphic designer whose devotion to her mentally ill brother complicates her love life, and Janson, a married man tempted by his attractive new secretary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I swear I will finish this before Christmas I know some stuff is a little off but I did what I could I knew Winston and Minho aren't British but bear with me here

'Whenever I get gloomy with the state of the world, I think about the arrivals gate at Heathrow airport. General opinion started to make out that we live in a world of hatred and greed, but I don't see that. Seems to me that love is everywhere. Often it's not particularly dignified or newsworthy but it's always there. Fathers and sons, mothers and daughters, husbands and wives, boyfriends, girlfriends, old friends. When the planes hit the Twin Towers, as far as I know, none of the phone calls from people on board were messages of hate or revenge, they were all messages of love. If you look for it, I've got a sneaky feeling, you'll find that love actually is all around.'

 

"God, I'm so late." Sonya said pulling on her dress, if she missed this she will be pissed.

"It's just round the corner, you'll make it." Tina said smiling as she watched her run around the room trying to find her shoes.

"You sure you don't mind me going without you?" She asked.

"No, really. I'm just feeling so rotten." Tina said.

"I love you." Sonya said.

"I know."

"I love you even when you're sick and look disgusting." Sonya said, kissing her cheek.

"I know. Now, go or you will actually miss it."

"Right. Did I mention that I love you?" Sonya asked, stopping at the door.

"Yes, you did. Get out, loser." Tina laughed.

 

Jorge sat at the table and grabbed the phone.

"Ava, it's me again. I'm sorry, I literally don't have anybody else to talk to." He sighed.

"Absolutely. Horrible moment, though. Can I call you back?" She asked.

"Of course."

"This doesn't mean I'm not terribly concerned that your wife just died." She said.

"Understood. I'll fuck off, call me later." He said, hanging up, god what was he doing?

 

"So what's this big news?" Ava asked, Chuck.

"We've been given our parts in the nativity play and I'm the lobster." He smiled.

"The lobster?" She asked.

"Yeah." 

"In the nativity play?" Ava asked.

"Yeah. First Lobster." He said, proudly.

"There was more than one lobster present at the birth of Jesus?" She asked, Chuck just shrugged and ran off.

 

"No surprises?" Ben asked, for the third time.

"No surprises." Gally said

"Not like the stag night?" He asked.

"Unlike the stag night." 

"Do you admit the Brazilian prostitutes were a mistake?" Ben asked.

"I do."

"And it would've been much better if they'd not turned out to be women? Considering we're both gay?" Ben asked.

"That is true." Gally said, as the song started to play.

Gally smiled, grabbing his camera and started to film the door as Thomas walked in looking beautiful, like always 

"Good luck, kiddo."

 

"Prime Minister, over here!" The photographer yelled, Minho was led into the building, away from all the cameras.

"Welcome, Prime Minister." A lady in a black dress said  
"How are you feeling?"

"Erm...powerful." Minho said.

"Would you like to meet your household staff?" She asked.

"Yes, Anything to put off actually running the country" he said, she took him down the hall showing a line of people standing there, waiting from him.

"This is Terence. He's in charge." The man was old looked to be about 70 

"Good morning, sir."

"Good morning. I had an uncle Terence - I hated him - I think he was a pervert. But I do like the look of you." Minho said, not his best work.

"This is Pat."

"Hello, Pat." Minho said, shaking her hand.

"Good morning, sir. I'm the housekeeper."

"Oh, right. I should be easier with me than with the last guy. No diapers, no teenagers, no scary wife."

"And this is Newt. he's new, like you." How terrible would it be if he fainted on the first day of being prime minister because he just saw the most beautiful boy to walk the earth?

"Hello, Newt." Minho said, shaking his hand.

"Hello, Minho." He said, when his eyes widened. 

"I mean, sir. Shit, I can't believe, I've just said that." Minho almost felt bad for laughing at the poor guy.

"And now I've gone and said "shit". Twice. I'm so sorry, sir." Newt looked so worried.

"It's fine, it’s fine. You could've said "fuck" and we'd have been in real trouble." Newt sighed.

"Thank you, sir. I did have an awful a thought that I was gonna fuck up on my first day." He said and slapped his hands over his mouth with wide eyes.

"Right, I'll get my things and then let's fix the country, shall we?" The women asked, Minho pulled his eyes off of newt and smiled at her 

"can't see why not." He said and followed her into the office.

"right in there" she said, damn this place was amazing!

"Thank you" Minho said with a smile, he closed the door and him sunk down into his chair. 

"damn it" he muttered, one day as the prime minister and he fell in love with his assistant. Typical.

 

"Ben and Thomas have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other. They declared their marriage by the giving and receiving of rings. I therefore proclaim that they are husband and husband." The priest said and everyone started to clap as Ben leaned in and kissed, his now husband, they started to walk down the aisle but Ben stopped and leaned in towards Gally.

"And you resisted the temptation for surprises." He asked.

"Yeah, I'm mature now." Gally said as the Wedding March started but soon becomes La Marseillaise.

♪ Love, love, love ♪ Love, love, love ♪ Love, love, love... ♪

Thomas turned smiling, at Ben.

"Did you do this?"

"Er, no." He said, turning to Gally. 

"no clue" he said, getting a cute little laugh from Thomas.

♪ Love, love, love, love ♪ There's nothing you can do that can't be done ♪ a man came out on the balcony in front of the alter and started to sing

♪ There's nothing you can say that can't be sung ♪ There's nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game ♪ It's easy ♪ All you need is love ♪ All you need is love ♪ All you need is love, love ♪ Love is all you need... ♪

Thomas and Ben smiled and kissed, which just made Gally's heart sink, just a bit.

 

Sonya pushed open the door to see her brother standing there. 

"Hello! What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, I just popped over to borrow some old CDs." He said.

"Tina let you in, did she?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Well i just thought I'd pop back and see if she was better. This is good actually I wanted to speak with you" she said.

"Oh." He asked with wide eyes.

"I've been thinking. I think we ought to take Mum out for her birthday on Friday. What do you think? I just feel we've been bad kids this year." She said.

"Okay, Sounds fine. A bit, you know,boring, but fine." He said when Tina yelled from the next room.

"Hurry up, big boy! I'm naked and I want you at least twice before Sonya gets home." She yelled, Sonya turned to her brother shocked.

 

Winston walked around the dinning hall, trying to give people these weird ass appetizers.

He walked over to some tall guy with freckles "Delicious delicacy?"

"Er, no, thanks." He said

When Winston saw a cute blonde girl next, making his way over to her.

"Food?" He asked.

"No, thanks." She said.

"Yeah, a bit dodgy, isn't it? Looks like a dead baby's finger." He said, eating one.

"Oooh. Oh. Tastes like it, too." He spit it out "I'm Winston, by the way."

"I'm Nancy." She said.

"What do you do, Nancy?" He asked.

"I'm a cook."

"Ever do weddings?"

"Yes, I do." She said.

"They should've asked you to do this one."

"They did." She said "Right." He said, walking away.

 

"I've just worked out why I can't find true love." Winston said, siting down next to Jeff.

"Why is that?" Jeff asked.

"English girls. They're stuck up, you see. And I am primarily attractive to girls, you know, who are cooler, game for a laugh. Like American girls. So I should just go to America! I'd get a girlfriend there instantly. What do you think?" He asked.

"I think it's crap, Winston." He said.

"That's where you're wrong. American girls would dig me with my cute British accent." 

"You don't have a cute British accent."

"Yes, I do! I'm going to America." He yelled.

"Winston, you're a lonely, ugly asshole. Accept it." He said  
"Never. I am Winston, God of Sex. I'm just on the wrong continent, that's all." He said, leaning back in his chair.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually like Janson and Ava Paige together, but it worked out that way :/ anyways enjoy!

"Tere and I had a lot of time to prepare for this moment. Some of her requests, for instance, that I should bring Claudia Schiffer as my date to the funeral, I was confident she expected me to ignore. But others she was pretty damn clear about." Jorge said, he looked around the room, at all the people sitting the church.

"When she first mentioned what's about to happen, I said, 'Over my dead body.' And she said, 'No, Jorge, over mine.' And as usual, my darling girl... and Brenda's darling mum was right." He was not going to cry, he told himself that.

"So she's going to say her final farewell to you not through me but, inevitably, ever so coolly, through the immortal genius of the Bay City Rollers." The song started up and he couldn't help but smile.

 

♪ Bye bye baby, baby goodbye ♪ Goodbye baby, baby bye bye ♪ Bye bye baby ♪ Don't make me cry ♪ Goodbye baby, baby bye bye ♪ You're the one girl in town I'd marry ♪ Girl I'd marry you now if I were free ♪ I wish it could be ♪ I could love you but why begin it? ♪ Cos there ain't any future in it ♪ She's got me but I'm not free so... ♪

 

♪ Bye bye baby, baby goodbye ♪ Goodbye baby, baby bye bye ♪ Bye bye baby, don't make me cry ♪ Goodbye baby, baby bye bye ♪ Wish I never had known you... ♪

The DJ played as Gally watch Ben and Thomas dance together.

"Do you love Ben?" He turned to see a skinny red hair sitting next to him.

"Er, er, what?" He asked.

"No, l-I just thought I'd ask the blunt question in case it was the right one and you needed someone to talk to about it and no one had ever asked you so you never been able to talk about it even though you might have wanted to" she said.

"No. No. No is the answer. Absolutely not." He said, yeah right, he was I love with Ben. please.

"So that's a no, then?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"So this DJ, what do you reckon? The worst in history?" He asked.

"Probably. I think it all hangs on the next song."

"Now here's one for the lovers. That's quite a few of you, I shouldn't be surprised and a half." The DJ said, putting on  
S Club Juniors: Puppy Love

♪ And they called it... ♪

"He's done it, it's official." Gally sighed.

"Worst DJ in the world." She nodded.

 

Janson walked into the office, looking over at the newest worker.

"Rachel's waiting for you." Beth said.

"Oh, yes, of course, erm...Great, er, good, good. How are you doing, Beth? Settling in fine? Learning who to avoid?" He asked.

"Absolutely." She said, he nodded walking in his office to see Rachel siting at his desk.

"Janson?" She asked.

"Rachel, switch off your phone and tell me exactly how long it is that you've been working here." He said.

"Two years, seven months, three days and, I suppose, what, two hours?" She said

"And how long have you been in love with Aris, our enigmatic chief designer?" He asked

"Um... Two years, seven months, three days and, I suppose, an hour and 30 minutes." She said with her face painted red.

"Thought as much."

"Do you think everybody knows?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Do you think Aris knows?"

"Yes." He said.

"Oh, that is... that is bad news." She said, running her hand through her hair.

"Why is it so.. thought that maybe the time had come to do something about it." He said.

"Like what?"

"Invite him out for a drink then after about 20 minutes, casually drop in to the conversation the fact that you'd like to marry him and have lots of sex and babies." Janson said

"You know that?" She asked

"Yes. And so does Aris. Think about it, for all our sakes. It's Christmas." He said, getting up and opening the door for her.

"Certainly. Excellent. Will do. Thanks, boss." She said when Aris stepped inside Janson's office.

"Hi, Rachel." He said with his cute little smile.

"Hi, Aris." She said, walking to her desk. nope she can't do this.

 

"OK. What's next?" Minho asked in the board meeting.

"The President's visit." One of the men said.

"yes, yes. I think this is going to be a difficult one to play." He said.

"There's a very strong feeling in the party we mustn't allow ourselves to be bullied from pillar to posts, like the last government. This is our first really important test, let's take a stand." 

"Right. Right. I understand that but I have decided... not to. Not this time. We will, of course, try to be clever… But, Let's not forget that America is the most powerful country in the world. I'm not going to act like a petulant child." Minho said, God he hopes this works.

"Right -now who do you have to screw around here to get a cup of tea and a chocolate biscuit?" He asked as the door opened and newt wheeled in a tray of cookies and coffees.

"Right." He muttered

 

Minho looked up from the sound of someone knocking on the door. 

"Yup - come in." He said.

"These have just come through from the Treasury..." Newt said, walking in and setting down some folders on minhos desk.

"... and these are for you." Newt said, putting down a plat of chocolate covered cookies.

"Thanks a lot." Minho smiled.

"I was hoping you'd win, not that I wouldn't have been nice to the other bloke too. Just always given him the boring biscuits with no chocolate." Newt said, with his little smile.

"Ha! Thanks... Newt." He said as newt walked out, closing the door behind him. 

"Oh God, come on, get a grip. You're the Prime Minister, for fucks sake." He muttered to himself.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I might change what happens with Rachel and Aris from what happened with Sarah and karl, because they should be happy.

"Exciting news!" Winston said, getting Jeff's attention.

"What?" He asked

"I've bought a ticket to the States. I'm off in three weeks." He said, with a huge smile.

"No!" Jeff yelled

"Yes! To a fantastic place called Wisconsin." Winston yelled.

"No!"

"Yes! Wisconsin babes, here comes Sir Winston!"

"No, win! There ARE a few babes in America, I grant you, but they're going out with rich, attractive guys." Jeff said.

"Nah, Jeff, you're just jealous. You know perfectly well that any bar anywhere in America contains ten girls more beautiful and more likely to have sex with me than the whole of the United Kingdom."

"That's total bullshit. You’ve actually gone crazy." Jeff said.

"No, I'm wise. Stateside I am Prince William without the weird family." Winston said.

"No, Winston, no!" Jeff yelled.

"Yes!"

"Nyet!"

"Da!"

"Nein!"

"Ja, darling!"

 

"Right, the Christmas party, not my favourite night of the year and your unhappy job to organise." Janson said, siting down on the side of Beth's desk.

"Tell me." She said.

"It's basic, really. Find a venue, over-order on the drinks, bulk buy the guacamole and advise the girls to avoid Kevin if they want their breasts unfondled." He said.

"Wives and family and stuff?" She asked.

"Yes. I mean, not children. But their wives and girlfriends, etc…" he said.

"Oh, Christ, you haven't got some horrible six-foot, tight-T-shirt-wearing boyfriend you’ll be bringing, have you??" He asked.

"No. I'll just be hanging around the mistletoe, hoping to be kissed." She said.

"Right." He nodded.

 

"She spends all the time in her room. I mean, she'll be up there now." Jorge said, sitting down at the table with Ava.

"There’s nothing unusual about that My horrid son..." 

"Clint?" He asked.

"Clint. Stays in his room all the time." She said.

"Thank goodness."

"No, but Ava, this is all the time. I'm afraid that there's something really wrong, you know? I mean, clearly it's about her mum, but Christ, she might be injecting heroin into her eyeballs for all I know." He huffed.

"At the age of eleven?" She asked.

"Well, maybe not her eyeballs, then. Maybe just her veins." He shrugged.

"The problem is her mum always used to talk to her, you know, and... I don't know, this whole stepfather thing seems suddenly to somehow matter like it never did before."

"Listen, it was always going to be a totally shit time. Just be patient. And maybe check the room for needles." She said.

"And then when she sometimes does come out, it's obvious she's been crying. It was such a ridiculous waste. And if it's now going to ruin Brenda's life as well... I just don't know." He said with tears rolling down his face.

"Get a grip. People hate sissies. No one's ever gonna shag you if you cry all the time." She said.

"Yeah. Absolutely. Helpful." He said.

 

Jorge was sitting at a park with Brenda sitting beside him. "So, what's the problem, Brenda? Is it just Mum or is it something else, huh? Maybe school? Are you being bullied? Or is it something worse?" He asked but she just looked at him with her big brown eyes. 

"Can you give me any clues at all?"

"You really want to know?" She asked.

"I really want to know." He nodded.

"Even though you won't be able to do anything to help?" She asked.

"Even if that's the case, yeah." He said.

"OK. Well... truth is, actually... I'm in love." She said.

What

"Sorry?" He asked.

"I know I should be thinking about Mum all the time and I am but the truth is, I'm in love. I was before she died and there's nothing I can do about it." She said.

"Aren't you a bit young to be in love?" Jorge laughed.

"No." She said with a blank face.

"Ah, well. OK, well... I'm a little relieved." He said, brushing her short brown hair down.

"Why?"

"Because l... thought it'd be something worse." He said.

"Worse than the total agony of being in love?" She asked.

"Er... No, you're right. Total agony." He nodded.

 

"Night, Rachel." She looked up to see Aris by the door, leaving for the night.

"Night, Aris." She smiled watching him leave, when her phone went off.

"Yeah, absolutely. Free as a bird. Fire away." She said, into the phone.

 

Sonya walked inside, pushing open all the doors and windows, to air this place out.

she sat down, in front of her old typewriter.

"Alone again. Naturally." She said, to herself.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know in the movie Natalie was "chubby" but I changed it that newt was really skinny because that can be an insult too

Minho sat at his desk when door opened, he smiled seeing newt. 

"Newt" he said, getting a smile back from the blonde.

"Sir." Newt said, putting down some folders on his desk and making to leave.

"Newt" he said, calling him back. 

"I'm starting to feel... Bad about us working so close to each other every day and me knowing so little about you, it seems wrong." Minho said.

"Well, there's not much to know." Newt said.

"Well, where do you live, for instance?" He asked.

"Wandsworth. The dodgy end."

"Ah, my sister lives in Wandsworth." 

"Oh." Newt said

"So which exactly is the dodgy end?"

"Right at the end of the high street, Harris Street, near the Queen's Head." Minho nodded.

"and you live with your Boyfriend? Wife? Girlfriend? - Three illegitimate children?" He asked. 

please say no please say no

"No. I've just split up with my boyfriend actually, so I'm back with my mum and dad for a while." Newt said.

"Ah. Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I'm well shot of him. - He said I was too skinny" 

"Sorry?" Minho asked, sure he was skinny but he had some nice strong arms. it wasn't like he was only skin and bones.

"He said no one'd fancy a guy with thighs the size of sticks. Not a nice guy, actually, in the end." Newt shrugged.

"You know, being Prime Minister, I could just have him murdered." Minho offered.

"Thank you, sir. I'll think about it." Newt laughed, walking out and closing the door behind him.

"Oh, God. Did you have this kind of problem?" He asked, the portrait of Margret thatcher. 

"Yeah, of course you did, you saucy minx."

 

"So, let's go. We can definitely crack this. Remember, I was a kid once, too. So, come on, it's someone at school. Right?" Jorge asked, looking over at Brenda.

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh. Good, good. And what does he, she, feel about you?" 

"SHE doesn't even know my name. And even if she did, she'd despise me. She's the coolest girl in school. And everyone worships her because she's heaven." Brenda said.

"Good. Good. Well, basically you're fucked, aren't you?" He asked.

"yep" Brenda nodded.

 

Gally worked at an art gallery, and this year for Christmas their job was put Santa hat on pretty much everything art Wise.

"Look at him! Eurh!" Some girls yelled pointing at a picture of a naked guy in a Santa hat

"Just a minute. Actually, they're not funny. They're art." He yelled but the girls just started giggling again.

"OK, let's say, er, Thursday, my place." He said, in the phone.

"Great. …but for now, I've got Thomas on the other line. Can I patch you through? he wants to ask you a favour." Ben asked.

"OK, fine." Gally huffed.

"Thanks and, er, be nice." He said.

"I'm always nice."

"You know what I mean, gally, be friendly."

"I'm always-"

"gally?" He heard Thomas ask over the phone.

"Hi. How was the honeymoon?" Gally asked, see he can be nice.

"oh It was great. Thanks for the gorgeous sendoff." Thomas said.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"It's only a tiny favour. I've just tried the wedding video and it's a complete disaster. It's come out all blue." He said.

"I'm sorry."

"And I remember you filming a lot on the day - and I just wondered if I could look at your stuff." He asked.

"Oh no – look - To be honest, I didn't really..." 

"Please. All I want is just one shot of me in my suite that isn't bright turquoise." 

"Okay , - I'll have a look - but to be honest I'm pretty sure I wiped it, so don't get any hopes up." He said.  
"Must go." He hung up.

 

Janson sat down at the edge of Rachel's desk. "Any progress with our matchmaking plans?" He asked.

"No. I've done fuck-all and never will because he's too good for me." She said, handing him a Santa hat.

"not true." He said, hitting her with the hat.

"Stop." She said, hitting him back when her phone started to ring.

"And of course, your mobile goes." Janson said standing up and walking to his office.

"Hello. Hi. How you doing?" She asked in to the phone.

 

"So, how's the Christmas party going?" Janson asked, walking over to beth desk.

"Good. Think I've found a venue. Friend of mine works there." She said.

"What's it like?"

"Good. Good. It's an art gallery. Full of dark corners for doing dark deeds." She said, spreading her legs apart.

"Oh. Right. Good. Well, I suppose I should take a look at it or something." Janson said.

"You should." She nodded.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Sony smiled, opening the door, to see the little french lad, she has grown to adore "Ah, bonjour, Eleonore."

"Bonjour, madam Bennett. Welcome back. And this year you bring a lady guest?" She asked.

"No. There's a change of situation. Just me." 

"Oh. Am I sad or not sad?" She asked.

"I think you're not surprised."

"And you stay here till Christmas?" She asked.

"Yeah." Sonya nodded.

"Good. Well, I find you a perfect lady to clean the house. This is Harriet." She said, gesturing to the girl, stepping out from behind the car.

"Ah. Er, bonjour, Harriet." she said, shaking her hand. The girl had beautiful black hair, dark skin, and brown eyes, she was beautiful.

"Bonjour." Harriet nodded.

"Er, je suis, er, tres heureux de vous avoir ici." Sonya tied, even though none of that made any sense.

"Unfortunately, she cannot speak French, just like you. She's Portuguese." Eleonore said.

"Oh"

"perhaps you can drive her home after her work?" Eleonore asked.

"Oh, absolutely, yes." Sonya nodded.

"Con-Con grande, er, pl-plesura." Sonya tied.

"Which is what? Turkish?" Eleonore asked.

 

Minho stood out front of 10 downing Street, watching the presidents car roll up, as he stepped out, Minho walked over and shook his hand.

"Mr President, welcome."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said.

"Come on. I'm sorry your wife couldn't make it by the way." Minho said, leading him up to the boarding room.

"So is she. Although she would have been kind of lonely, I'm sure…" he said, God now he's even getting told off by the President of the united States that he need to find someone, just give him a brake.

"Yeah kinda pathetic, isn't it? Ive just never been able to tie anyone down. I’m not sure politics and dating really go together." Minho said.

"Really? I've never found that."

"Yes, well, the difference is that you're still very handsome, whereas I look like my Aunt. I’m very jealous of your plane, by the way." Minho said, walking upstairs, with the president walking behind him.

"Thank you. We love that thing. I’ll tell you." Minho turned, to corner to see newt walking passed him.

"Newt." Minho smiled, getting a beautiful shy smile in return.

"Morning. How's your day so far?" The president asked, newt blushed red and nodded his head, walking on.

"My goodness, that's a pretty little son of a bitch. Did you see those leg?" The president asked, looking back at newts backside

"Yes, he's terrific… at his job." Minho said.

 

"No, absolutely not. We cannot and will not consult on that either." The American councilman said.

"That is unexpected." 

"Well, it shouldn't be. The last administration made it perfectly clear. We are just being consistent with their policies." The president said.

"But, with all respect, they were bad policies." Alex said.

"Thanks, Alex. But I don't think we're making any progress here. Let's move on." Minho said.

 

"Well, now, that was an interesting day." Minho said, sitting down across from the president, in the living room.

"I’m sorry if our line was firm - there's no point tiptoeing around today, and then just disappointing you for four years. I have plans and I plan to see them through." The president said.

"There is one more thing I think we should look at. If you could just give me a second." Minho said, getting up and walking down the hall, passing newt.

"Hi." He smiled, newt smiled, walking into the living room.

Minho grabbed the file and walked back inside the living room, to see the president whispering in newts ear, who just stood there shocked with a red face, when the president saw Minho, he pulled back smiling at Minho.

"It's great Scotch." He said.

"I'll, erm... I'll be going, then." Newt said, practically running to the door.

"Newt, I hope to see much more of you as our countries work toward a better future." The president said.

"Thank you, sir." Newt said, he looked like he wanted to cry, he sent one last look at Minho, before leaving.

 

Minho and the president, walked out in front of about 50 news reporters, all yelling questions.

"Mr President, has it been a good visit?" One asked.

"Very satisfactory indeed. We got what we came for and our special relationship is still very special." The president said.

"Prime Minister?"

"that word "relationship". It covers all kinds of sins. I think that this has become a bad relationship. A relationship based on the President taking what he wants and ignoring all those things that really matter to, erm..." Minho said, looking at newt in the crowd.  
   
"Britain. We may be a small country but we're a great one, too. The country of Shakespeare, Churchill, the Beatles, Sean Connery, Harry Potter. David Beckham's right foot. David Beckham's left foot, come to that. And a friend who bullies us is no longer a friend. And since bullies only respond to strength, from now on, I will be prepared to be much stronger. And the President should be prepared for that." Minho said, as the room filled with questions and applause.

 

"It's your sister on line four." Minho turned, looking at Pat with wide eyes.

"All right. yes, I'm very busy and important, how can I help you?" He asked.

"Have you gone completely insane?" Ava yelled, into the phone.

"You can't be sensible all the time." Minho shrugged.

"You can if you're Prime Minister." She yelled.

"It's the Chancellor on the other line." Minho said.

"It isn't!" She yelled.

"I'll call you back." Minho said, hanging up.

"No, you won't!" She yelled, turning to look at her husband.

"The trouble with being the Prime Minister's sister is it puts your life into rather harsh perspective. What did my brother do today? He stood up and fought for his country. And what did I do? I made a papier - mache lobster head." She said.

"What is this we're listening to?" Janson asked.

"Joni Mitchell."

"I can't believe you still listen to Joni Mitchell." He said.

"I love her and true love lasts a lifetime. Joni Mitchell is the woman who taught your cold English wife how to feel." Ava said.

"Did she? Oh, well, that's good, I must write to her sometime and say thanks." Janson replied.

"Now which doll for Chuck's little friend Emily? The one that looks like a transvestite, or the one that looks like a dominatrix?" She asked, holding up the two dolls.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did translat all the Portuguese, so you guy will know what there saying. Enjoy

"It's almost enough to make you feel patriotic, 'so here's one for our ass-kicking prime minister. I think he’ll enjoy this." The radio DJ said, as jump by Pointer Sisters started to play.

♪ Hold me ♪ I'll give you all that you need ♪ Wrap your love around me ♪ You're so excited I can feel you getting hotter ♪ 

Minho smiled and started to dance around his room.   
Because he is a grown man.

Oh baby ♪ I'll take you down, I'll take you down ♪ Where no one's ever gone before ♪ And if you want more ♪ If you want more, more, more ♪ 

He ran down the stairs and into the living room, well mouthing along with all the words. 

Jump for my love ♪ Jump in ♪ And feel my touch ♪ Jump, if you wanna taste my kisses in the night then ♪ Jump for my love ♪ I'll take you down, I'll take you down ♪ Where no one's ever gone ♪ 

He just started to the sprinkler when he turned to see Pat standing there, with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, erm, pat, I’ve been thinking. Can we move the Japanese ambassador to four o'clock tomorrow?" He asked.

"Certainly, sir."

"Terrific. Thanks so much." He said, walking back to his room.

 

Sonya was sitting at her desk writing the 19th chapter of her book, when Harriet walked over and started to pick up all of Sonya's used mugs.

"Erm. Would you like the last, er...?" Sonya offered, showing Harriet the plat of cookies. 

"Muito obrigado , mas não. Se você viu minha irmã, você entenderia por que" Harriet said 

*Thank you very much but no. If you saw my sister, you'd understand why.* 

"That's all right, more for me." She replied.

"Só não vá comer tudo sozinho , você está ficando cada dia chubbier" Harriet said

*Just don't go eating it all yourself, you're getting chubbier every day.* 

"I'm lucky - I've got of those constitution where I never put on weight." She said.

 

Sonya was writing out on the deck, by the lake, when Harriet came out and picked up her empty coffee mug. 

"Thank you." She said as all her papers started flying and falling into the lake.

"Nao! Eu peco imensa desculpa." Harriet yelled, running onto the deck.

*Oh, no. Hold on.*

"God, it's half the book. Oh, no. Don't" Sonya said, standing up.

"Que desastre." Harriet yelled

*What a disaster!* 

"Just leave them, please! They're not important." She yelled as Harriet pulled off her dress.

"They're not worth it! Stop! Stop. Aa-ahh. It's all just rubbish. Just leave it." She yelled, running onto the deck. 

Sonya couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful girl in front of her, it was like she was in a trance, then she jumped in.

"Oh, God, she's in." Sonya said.

"Foda-se - é frio" Harriet yelled.

*Fuck - it's cold!*

Sonya pulled off her shirt and pants, and dove in after her,

"Fuck - it's freezing! Fuck!" She yelled.

"Este material melhor que seja bom" Harriet said, grabbing the wet paper.

*This stuff better be good.*

"It's not worth it, you know, it isn't bloody Shakespeare." Sonya said.

"Eu não quero me afogar salvar alguma merda minha avó poderia ter escrito" Harriet said 

*I don't want to drown saving some shit my grandmother could have written.*

"Just stop. Stop." Sonya said, they were going to die of hypothermia or something doing this.

"Que tipo de idiota não faz cópias?" Harriet asked

*What kind of an idiot doesn't do copies?* 

"I really must do copies." Sonya said.

"There'd better not be eels in here. I can’t stand eels…" 

"Tente não perturbar as enguias" Harriet said

*Try not to disturb the eels.* 

"Oh god, what the hell is that?" Sonya yelled, as something passed her foot.

 

Sonya walked over to Harriet handing her a cup of tea, they were both wrapped in blanktes, trying to stay warm.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She said 

"I know. I'll name one of the characters after you." She said.

"Talvez você poderia citar um dos personagens depois de mim" Harriet said

*Maybe you could name one of the characters after me.* 

"Ou me dar 50 % dos lucros"

*Or give me 50% of the profits.*

"Or I could give you 5% of the profits." Sonya said.

"Que tipo de livro é? Tipo. Kind.... Romance?"

*What kind of book is it? Kind. Kind… Romance ?* Harriet asked.

"Yeah. It's, erm..." 

"Ah, er... Thriller...crime..." Harriet asked.

"Yes. Si. Crime. Crime, murder." Sonya nodded.

"Frightening?" Harriet asked.

"Er, scary? Yes, sometimes scary. And, er, sometimes not. Mainly scary how bad the writing is." Sonya muttered.

"É melhor eu voltar ao trabalho . E , em seguida, mais tarde você vai me levar para casa?"

*I'd better get back to work. And then later you'll drive me home?* Harriet asked.

"Sure. It's my favourite time of day... driving you." Sonya said.

"É a parte mais triste da minha dia, deixando-o." Harriet said, looking into Sonya's brown eyes.

*It's the saddest part of my day, leaving you.*


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Gally looked up from his book when the door bell rang, walking over to get it.

"Banoffee pie?" Thomas asked, standing at the door, holding the pie.

"No, thanks." Gally said.

"Thank God. You would've broken my heart if you'd said ‘yes’." Thomas said.

"Oh right, well, lucky you." 

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Er, yeah, well, I'm a bit busy but..." Gally said as Thomas just pushed his way through.

"I was just passing and I thought we might check that video thing out. I thought I might be able to swap it for some pie, or maybe Munchies?" He said, pulling a chocolate bar out of his pocket.

"Actually, I was serious I don't know where it is. I'll have a poke around tonight, and then-" 

"Gally, can I say something?" Thomas asked, cutting him off.

"Yeah."

"I know you're Ben's best friend and I know you've never particularly warmed to me. We've never got… friendly. But I just wanted to say, I hope that can change. I'm nice. I really am. Apart from my terrible taste in pie and... It would be great if we could be friends." He said.

"Absolutely. Absolutely." Gally nodded.

"Great." Thomas said, giving him a wide grin.

"Doesn't mean we'll be able to find the video, though. I had a real search when you first called and couldn't find any trace of it, so..." Gally said as Thomas walked over to his shelf.

"There’s one here that says "Ben and Thomas's Wedding". Do you think we might be on the right track?"

"Er, yeah, well... Wow. That-that could be it." Gally said.

"Do you mind if l just...?" Thomas asked, putting the tape in his VCR and turning on the TV.

"I've probably taped over it. Almost everything has episodes of West Wing on it now…" Gally flinched as the tape started with Thomas walking down the aisle.

"Oh, bingo. That's lovely." Thomas said.

"Oh, that's gorgeous. Thank you so much, Gally, this is exactly what I was hoping for." He said, as the video started to only focus on Thomas.

"I look quite nice." He said. "You've stayed rather close, haven’t you…" he giggled, as the video continued it was only of Thomas.

"They're all of me." He said.

"Yeah. Yeah... Yes." Gally nodded.

"But... you never talk to me. You always talk to Ben. You don't like me." He said as the video finished.

"Hope it's useful. Don't show it around too much. It needs a bit of editing." Gally said, trying not to meet Thomas' eye.

"Look, I've got to get to a...Iunch. Early lunch. You can just show yourself out" he said, grabbing his coat and walking outside. 

"fuck" he muttered.

"get a grip"

 

Minho sat at his desk and looked up to see Pat walk in, putting a file down.

"thank you." He said "Pat, i Need you to do a favour for me." 

"Of course. Anything for the hero of the hour." She said.

"Don't ask me why, and don't read stuff into this, it's just a weird personality thing. But, erm, you know Newt who works here?

"The skinny boy?" She asked.

"Ooh, would we call him that skinny?" He asked.

"I think there's a pretty small body there, yes, sir. Tiny thighs."

"Yeah. Well, whatever, I'm sure he's lovely but I wonder if you could, erm... redistribute him?" Minho asked.

"It's done." She said, with a smile.

 

Jorge tuned to see Brenda standing behind him, in her pink robe. "Hey, Bren. Can't sleep?" He asked.

"I got some terrible news today." She said.

"Let's have it."

"Teresa's going back to America."

"Your girl's American?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's American. And she's not my girl." She said, siting down next to Jorge.

"And she's going back to America. That's the end of my life as I know it." 

Deep words for an 11 year old.

"That is bad news." He nodded.

"Well, we need Kate and we need Leo, and we need them now. Come on." He said, grabbing her hand and bringing her to the living room.

 

'Hold on. Hold on. 'Keep your eyes closed.' The guy on TV 'Do you trust me?' He asked.

'l trust you.' The girl nodded.

"Do you trust me?" Jorge asked  
"I trust you." Brenda said, falling back "Fool!" Jorge yelled tickling her.

"Get off, you big bully." She laughed.

 

'All right, open your eyes.' He said and Jorge picked up the remote, turning the TV off.

"You know, Bren, I'm sure she's unique and extraordinary but general wisdom is that in the end, there isn't just one person for each of us." Jorge said.

"There was for Kate and Leo." She said.

"There was for you. And there is for me. She's the one." Brenda said, holding up one finger.

"Fair enough." He nodded.

"And her name's Teresa?"

"Yeah, I know. Same as Mum." Brenda said, with a small smile.

 

Minho looked up to see a blonde short women, walking in holding a plat of plan cookies and a coffee, not newt.

"Prime Minister." She nodded.

"Thank you very much." Minho smiled, but he didn't mean it.

 

Sonya looked over at Harriet, today was the last day she would be driving her home. 

today was the last day she would ever see her.

she pulled into the airport parking lot and turning to look at her. "Well, goodbye."

"Thank you." Harriet said.

"Erm, it was, erm..." Sonya said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Vou sentir saudades. E seu muito lento digitação ... e seu muito má condução" Harriet said kissing her cheek with a sad smile.

*I will miss you. And your very slow typing... and your very bad driving.* 

she walked into the airport, leaving Sonya standing by the car.

 

"Jorge!" Brenda yelled, running in the house.

"I have a plan!"

"Thank god. Tell me." He said. 

"Well, girls love musicians, don't they?" She asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Even the weird ones get girlfriends." She said.

"That's right. Meat Loaf definitely got laid at least once. For God's sake, Ringo Starr married a Bond girl." He said.

"Yeah! There's this big concert at the end of term and Teresa's in it. And I thought if I was in the band and played absolutely superbly, there’s a chance that she might fall in love with me. What do you think?" She asked.

"I think it's brilliant, I think it's stellar. Apart from the one obvious tiny little baby little hiccup." Jorge said.

"I don't play a musical instrument?"

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded.

"A tiny, insignificant little detail." She said, with a smile.

 

"I suppose I'd better do the duty round." Ava said, kissing Janson cheek.

"You're a saint." He said, watching her walk away, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Any chance of a dance with the boss?" Beth asked.

"Yes, sure, sure. As long as your boyfriend doesn't mind." He said, pointing at the tall freckled guy she came with.

"NOT my boyfriend." She said, he smiled grabbing her hand and they started to slow dance.

"You're looking very… pretty tonight." He said.

"It's for you."

"Sorry?" He asked.

"It's all for you, sir." She whispered in his ear.


	8. 8

"I suppose it's his job to dance with everyone, isn't it?" Rachel said, looking at Janson and beth dancing.

"Some more than others." Ava nodded, seeing Aris walk over. 

she smiled and walked away, at least someone will have a good night.

"Just one dance? Before we run out of chances." Aris asked, putting his hand out for her.

"Who, me?" Rachel asked, with wide eyes.

"Unless you just..." He said, turning red.

"No! No! Good. Yes. Thanks." She said taking his hand, he pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her waist, she leaned on his shoulder with a smile, finally.

 

♪ Like a flower ♪ Waiting to bloom ♪ Like a light bulb ♪ In a dark room ♪ I'm just sitting here ♪ Waiting for you ♪ To come on home ♪ And turn me on ♪ Like the desert ♪ Waiting for the rain ♪ Like a schoolkid ♪ Waiting for the spring ♪ I'm just sitting here ♪ Waiting for you to come on home ♪ And turn me on ♪ Turn me on ♪

Aris walked Rachel home, stopping at her door letting go of her hand.

"Well, then. I better go." He said.

"OK." She nodded.

"Good night."

"Good night." She said.

"Actually..." He said, walking back onto her deck. "I don't have to go."

"Right. Good." She nodded.

"I mean..."

"No, that's good. Just, erm, would you excuse me for one second?" She asked.

"Sure." He nodded

"Why don't you come upstairs in about ten seconds?" She said.

"Ten seconds."

"Ten seconds." She nodded, walking upstairs and pushing all her clothes under the bed and turned to see Aris coming up the stair.

He walked over wrapping his arms around her, kissing her pink lips as he started to undo her dress.

"Just tug it." She said.

"OK." He said, pulling it off along with his shirt, he smiled looking at her, pushing some hair out of her face.

"You're beautiful." He said, she blushed, kissing him when her phone started to ring.

"I-I'd better answer that." She said, picking it up.

"Hello. Hi. Hello, darling. No, no, I'm not busy. No, fire away. Right. Yes, I... I'm not quite sure it's gonna be possible to get the Pope on the phone tonight but... Yes. Yes, I'm sure he's very good at exorcism but... Well, I'm sure... Jon Bon Jovi is as well and I'll definitely look into it. OK? OK, I'll talk to you later. All right, bye- bye." She said, turning to look at Aris.

"Sorry about that." She said.  
"No, it's fine." He said.  
"It's my brother, he's not well, he calls a lot." 

"I'm sorry." Aris said, looking at her with those damn blue eyes she fell in love with.

"No, it's fine. It's fine. I mean, it's not really fine - it is what it is. And sort of there being no parents now and us being over here, it's my job to keep an eye on him. Not my ‘job’, obviously, I'm glad to do it..." She said.

"That's OK. I mean, life is full of interruptions and complications." He nodded.

"So..." She asked, he smiled, starting to kiss her again, he was just about to undo her bra when the phone rang again.

She looked at the phone, then back at him.

"Will it make him better?" He asked.

"No."

"Then maybe...don't answer." He said, she turned to him for a minute then pulled herself up and answered the phone.

"Hey. How you doing?" She asked.

"Right, right. Oh, no, please. Oh, please, please don't, little darling. Between the two of us we'll find the answer and it won't hurt any more. No, no. I'm-I'm not busy. I... Of course, if you want me to come over I will. Mm-hm. OK." She said, handing up, she turned and looked at Aris.

"its okay" he said, getting dressed and leaving.

 

"That was a good night. Though I felt fat." Ava said, pulling off her dress.

"Oh don't be ridiculous." Janson said.

"It's true. Nowadays the only clothes I can get into were once owned by Pavarotti." She said.

"I always think Pavarotti dresses very well." 

"Beth's very pretty." She said.

"Is she?" Janson asked.

"You know she is, darling. Be careful there." Ava said, climbing in bed.

 

"Right. Back at three. Christmas shopping, never an easy or a pleasant task." Janson told beth, pulling on his coat.

"Are you going to get me something?" She asked.

"Er... I don't know, I hadn't thought." He said.

"Where's Rachel, by the way?"

"She couldn't make it in today. Family thing." Beth said.

"There's a word for hangover I've never heard before. See you later." He said.

"Yes. Looking forward to it. A lot." She said.

 

Jason stopped by the tree he told ava he would meet her at, calling beth.

"So, Are you going to give me something?" He asked.

"I thought I made it clear last night. When it comes to me, you can have everything." She said.

"So, erm, what do you need?" He asked.

"Something along the stationery line? Are you short of staplers?"

"No. I don't want something I need. I want something I want. Something pretty." She said.

"Right. Right." He said, hanging up. He turned to see ava walking over.

"Sorry I'm late - had to drop off Clint at rehearsal." She said, kissing his cheek.

"So listen, you keep yourself occupied for ten minutes while I do the boring stuff for our mothers." She said, walking off.

Janson turned to see the jewelry section, spotting a red heart necklace.

"Looking for anything in particular, sir?" The sales man asked.

"Yes...ahm. That necklace there… how much is it?" He asked.

"It's 270."

"Erm, all right. Er, I'll have it." He said looking around behind him  
"Lovely. Would you like it...gift-wrapped?" He asked.

"Yes, all right." 

"Lovely. Let me just pop it in the box. There." He said, putting it in a tiny gold box.

"Look, could we be quite quick?"  
"Certainly, sir. Ready in the flashiest of flashes. There." He said, tying a red ribbon around it.

"That's great." Janson said.

"Not quite finished." He said, pulling out a clear bag.

"I don't need a bag, I'll put it in my pocket." He said.

"Oh, this isn't a bag, sir."

"Really?"

"This is so much more than a bag." He said, putting the box inside the bag and filling the bag with Rose petals.

"Could we be quite quick, please?" He asked.

"Prontissimo." He said, with a smile.

"What's that?" Janson asked.

"A cinnamon stick, sir." He said, putting it in the bag.

"Actually, I really can't wait." Janson said.

"You won't regret it, sir."

"Want a bet?" Janson asked.

"‘Tis but the work of a moment. There we go. Almost finished." He said, tying a ribbon on the bag.

"Almost finished. Are you gonna dip it in yogurt? Cover it with chocolate buttons?" Janson asked.

"No, sir, we're going to pop it in the Christmas box." He said, pulling out a box that could fit two pairs of boots, not even shoes. Boots!

"I don't want a Christmas box." He said.

"But you wanted it gift-wrapped."

"I did but-"

"The final flourish." He said.

"Can I just pay?"

"All we need now..."

"Oh, God." Janson sighed.

"is a sprig of holly…"

"No, no, no, no. No bloody holly." Janson yelled.

"But sir..."

"Leave it. Leave it, just leave it." He said, turning around to see ava, walking over to him.

"Ooh! Loitering around the jewellery section, I see."

"No. I was just looking around." Janson said.

"Don't worry. My expectations are not that high after thirteen years of Mr Oh-But-You-Always-Love-Scarves…" she said


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty much all about Winston. Enjoy.

Winston knocked on the door, waiting for Jeff to get it. 

"Hey!" He yelled, pushing his way in.

"What are you doing here?" Jeff asked.

"Had to rent out my flat to pay for my ticket." He said, putting his bag down.

"You're not actually going ahead with this genuinely stupid plan?" Jeff asked.

"Bloody am. Think this is full of clothes?" He asked, pointing at the bag.

"Like hell it is. It is chock-a-block full of condoms." He said. 

"whatever" Jeff said, rolling his eyes.

 

"Explain to me again why you're so late?" Ava asked, taking Janson's coat.

"Oh for heaven’s sake, woman - can't a man have any secrets?" He asked.

"Well, hurry up, we've been waiting for hours." She said, hanging his coat when she felt something in the coat pocket, she grabbed a small gold box out, opening it to see a red heart necklace, she smiled putting it back in and walking to the living room.

 

Sonya sat in a language class, with headphones on, telling her what to say in Portuguese.

"Eu tenho uma terrível dor de estômago. Deve ter sido os camarões" She said, out loud. she can so do this.

*I've got a terrible stomachache. It must have been the prawns.* 

"Meu Deus, este é um peixe muito grande ! Tem um sabor delicioso!" She said

*My goodness, this is a very big fish! It tastes delicious!* 

 

"You'll come back a broken man." Jeff said, walking with Winston, into the airport.

"Yeah, back broken from too much sex." Winston said.

"You are on the road to disaster."

"No, I am on shag highway, heading west. Farewell, failure. America, watch out! Here comes Winston Frissell. And he's got a big knob" Winston yelled, walking onto the plane.

 

Winston got off the plane, walking outside and jumping in a cab.

"Take me to a bar."

"What kind of bar?" The driver asked.

"Just any bar. Just your average American bar." He nodded.

 

Winston walked into the bar, sitting down on the bar stool.

"Can I help you?" The bartender asked.

"Yes. I'd like a Budweiser, please. King of beers." He said.

"Bud coming up."

A girl turned to him, with a bright smile "Oh, my God. Are you from England?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Oh... that is so cute. Hi, I'm Stacey." She said, shaking his hand.

"Jeannie?" She said and a brown haired girl turned to them, with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"This is..." Stacy trailed off.

"Winston. Frissell."

"Cute name." Jeannie said.

"Jeannie. He's from England." Stacy said.

"Yep. Basildon." He nodded.

"Oh." She said, smiling.

"Wait till Carol-Anne gets here. She's crazy about English guys." Jeannie said.

"Uh-huh." Stacy nodded, when another girl walked in the bar.

"Hey, girls." She said.

"Carol-Anne, come meet Winston. He's from England." Stacy said.

"Well, step aside, ladies. This one's on me. Hey, gorgeous." She said, siting close to him and putting her hand on his thigh.

 

"That is so funny! What do you call that?" Stacy asked.

"Er, bottle."

"'Bottle.'" The girls mimicked him.

"What about this?" Jeannie asked.

"Er, straw."

"'Straw.'" They mimicked.

"What about this?" Carol-Anne asked.

"Table."

"'Table.' The same." They said, sadly.

"Where are you staying?" Jeannie asked.

"I don't actually know. I'll just check into a motel like in the movies." He said.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God, that is so cute." Stacy said, putting her hand on her chest.

"No, no, no, listen. This may be a bit pushy cos we just met you but...why don't you come back and sleep at our place?" Carol-Anne said.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Well, if it's not too much of an inconvenience…" he said.

"Hell no! But there's one problem." Carol-Anne said.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, we're not the richest of girls, you know. So we just have a little bed and no couch . So you'd have to share with all three of us." Stacy said.

"And on this cold, cold night it's going to be crowded and sweaty and stuff." Carol-Anne said.

"And we can't even afford pyjamas." Stacy said.

"Which means...we would be naked." Jeannie said.

"No, no, I think it'd be fine." Winston said.

"Great." They said

"Erm...The thing that's gonna make it more crowded...Emma. You haven't met Emma." Carol-Anne said.

"There's a fourth one?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, you're totally gonna like her cos she is "the sexy one"." Stacy said.

"Really? Wow." He said, he thought these girls were hot, this is going to be great.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda changed the end because I have a heart. Enjoy

"One present only each tonight. Who's got one for Dad?" Ava asked.

"I have." Chuck said.

"No, let Mummy go first." Janson said.

"I'll get it." Clint said.

"No, no, no. I want to choose mine. I think I want...this one." Ava said, reaching over and grabbing the little wrapped box.

"I have bought the traditional scarf as well but this is my other, slightly special, personal one." He said.

"Thank you. That's a real first." She said, kissing him.

"Rip it!" Chuck yelled.

"What is it? I'm going to... All right, I'll rip it." She said, pulling off the wrapping paper.

"God, that's a surprise." She said.

"What is it?" Chuck asked.

"It's a CD. Joni Mitchell, wow." She said, turning it over.

"To continue your emotional education." Janson said.

"Yes. Goodness. That's great." She said.

"My brilliant wife." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Ha! Yes. Actually, do you mind if I just absent myself for a second? All that ice cream. Er... Darling, could you make sure the kids are ready to go? I’ll be back in a minute." She said, walking upstairs.

♪ Moons and Junes ♪ And Ferris wheels ♪ The dizzy dancing way that you feel ♪ As every fairy tale comes real ♪ I've looked at love that way ♪ But now it's just another show And you leave 'em laughing when you go ♪ And if you care ♪ Don't let them know ♪ Don't give yourself away ♪ I've looked at love ♪ From both sides now ♪ From give and take ♪ And still somehow ♪ It's love's illusions that I recall ♪ I really don't know love ♪ I really don't know love at all ♪ 

ava wiped away the tears, rolling down her face.

 

Tears and fears ♪ And feeling proud ♪ To say I love you right out loud ♪ Dreams and schemes ♪ And circus crowds ♪ I've looked at life that way ♪ Oh but now old friends... ♪

she clean her face, so you couldn't see that she was crying. she walked downstairs to see Chuck Clint and Janson all dressed to go.

"Oh, my God. It's a miracle. You're all dressed. Come on, come on, come on, we're horribly late. Come on, then. In the car. In the car." She said, pushing then out the door, wrapping her self in her coat and following them out.

 

"Has she noticed you yet?" Jorge asked, turning to look at Brenda, who was laying next to him on the sofa.

"No. But you know the thing about romances - people only get together right at the very end" she said.

"Of course."

"By the way, I feel bad I never ask you how your love life’s going." She said.

"Ha! No. As you know, that was a done deal long ago." He said.

"Unless of course, Claudia Schiffer calls… in which case I want you out of this house straight away, you wee motherless mongrel." Jorge said.

"Oh!" She said, fake hurt.  
"No, no. We'll want to have sex in every room, including yours." He said, getting a laugh and a punch in the arm, from his step daughter.

 

"Oh, look, everyone, it's aunt Sonya." Her mom said, opening the door hugging her.

"Hi, aunt Sonya!" All the kids yelled.

"Yes, oh, splendid. It's lovely to see you all. And, er... I'm off, actually." Sonya said, putting down the gifts in her hands.

"But Sonya, darling." Her mom said.

"Sorry. Woman's gotta do what a woman's gotta do." She said, running out the door.

 

"Night, Rachel." Aris said, stopping by her desk.

"Night, Aris." She said, watching him leave, when he turned around and walked back over.

"Would you like to go out tomorrow" he asked.

"I would love to Aris" she said, pulling him down by his tie, to her level, and kissing him.


	11. 11

"Brenda, time for dinner." Jorge said, knocking on her door.

"I'm not hungry." She yelled, play her drums loudly.

"Bren, I've done chicken kebabs." He said.

"NOT HUNGRY" She yelled.

"Right." Jorge said, walking back downstairs.

 

The door bell ringing, made Thomas take his attention off the TV.

"I'll get it." He said, running down the stairs.

he open the door to see Gally standing there, holding white boards and a radio.

"Oh, hi." Thomas said.

"Who is it?" Ben yelled, as Gally turned to the bord that it say. (TELL HIM ITS CAROL SINGERS)

"It's carol singers." Thomas yelled.

"Give them a dollar and tell them to bugger off." Ben said, turning the TV back on.

Gally turned on the radio, as it started to play Silent night.

 

Holy night ♪ All is calm ♪ All is bright ♪ Round yon virgin ♪ Mother and child ♪ Holy infant ♪ So tender and mild ♪ Sleep in heavenly peace ♪ Sleep in heavenly peace ♪ Silent night ♪ Holy night ♪ Shepherds quake ♪ At the sight... ♪ 

When Gally turned the card that said (WITH ANY LUCK BY NEXT YEAR I’LL BE GOING OUT WITH ONE OF THERE GUYS) he said pulling up a card of hot male and female models

(BUT FOR NOW, LET ME SAY  
WITHOUT HOPE OR AGENDA  
JUST BECAUSE IT’S CHRISTMAS  
*AND AT CHRISTMAS YOU TELL THE TRUTH*  
TO ME, YOU ARE PERFECT  
AND MY WASTED HEART WILL LOVE YOU  
UNTIL YOU LOOK LIKE THIS) the next card had picture of a bunch of old people, Thomas smiled.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered, Gally nodded, picking up his cards and radio and starting to walk home.

Thomas stopped him, running over and putting his arm on Gally's arm and pulling his down to his height, so he could kiss him.

nothing big just a sweet little kiss, then Thomas walked back inside, closing the door behind him.

"Enough." Gally said "Enough now."

 

Minho grabbed the stack of Christmas cards, he got this year.

grabbing the first that was a photo of chocolate chip cookies.

"Dear sir, Dear Minho, 'Merry Christmas and I hope you have a very happy New Year. I'm very sorry about the thing that happened. It was a very odd moment and I feel like a prize idiot. Particularly because - if you can't say it at Christmas, when can you? - I'm actually yours. With LOVE. xxx Your Newt.

 

Minho grabbed the phone "Jack, yeah, I need a car. Right now. Thank you." He said, grabbing his coat and running outside.

"I'd like to go to Wandsworth, the dodgy end." He said.

"Very good, sir. Harris Street." The driver said, diving him there. 

"What number, sir?" He asked.

"Oh, God, it's the longest street in the world and I have no idea." Minho got out of the car, knocking on the first door.

"Hello, does Newt live here?" Minho asked.

"No." The little old women, at the door said.

"Right, fine, thank you. Sorry." He said.

"aren't... Aren't you the Prime Minister?" She asked.

"Er, yes. I am. Merry Christmas." Minho said.

"Oh."

"Part of the service now. Trying to get round everyone by New Year's Eve." He said, going to the next door.

"Hello. Does Newt live here?" He asked, the 3 kids at the door looking up at him.

"No, he doesn't." One of them said.

"Oh dear. OK." Minho said.

"Are you singing carols?" She asked.

"Er, no. No, I'm not."

"Please, sir, please. Please." The kids begged.

"Well, I guess I could."

"Please."

"All right." Minho nodded.

"Good King Wenceslas looked out" he said, when his driver joined in.

"On the feast of Stephen When the snow lay round about Deep and crisp and even Brightly shone the moon that night"

 

"Hello. Sorry to disturb. Does Newt live here?" Minho asked.

"No. he lives next door." Beth said.

"Ah. Finally." Minho said.

"You're not who I think you are, are you?" She asked.

"Yes and I'm sorry about all the fuck ups. My cabinet are crap. We hope to do better next year. Merry Christmas." Minho said, walking to the next house.

 

he knocked on the door, to see a huge family inside. "Ah. Hello. Is, er, Newt in?" Minho asked, as newt came down the stairs.

"Oh, where the bloody hell is my fucking coat?" He yelled, looking up to see Minho and blushing bright red.

"Oh. Hello."

"Hello." Minho said, with a little wave.

"Erm, this is my mum and my dad and my Uncle Tony and my Auntie Glynne." Newt said, pointing at each other them.

"Very nice to meet you."

"And, erm...this is the Prime Minister." Newt said.

"Yes, we can see that, darling." His mom said.

"And erm, unfortunately, we're very late." Newt said.

"It's the school Christmas concert, you see, Minho. And it’s the first time all the local schools have joined together, even St Basil's, which is most…" his mom said.

"Too much detail, Mum." Newt said.

"Anyway, how can we help, sir?" His dad asked.

"Well, I...just needed Newt... on some state business." Minho said.

"Right, yes. Of course. Right, er... Well, perhaps you should come on later, sticky. Er, Newt." His dad said.

"I don't want to make you late for the concert." Minho said.

"No, it's nothing, really." Newt said.

"Keith'll be very disappointed." His mum said.

"No, really, it doesn't matter." Newt said.

"The octopus costume's taken me months. Eight is a lot of legs, Minho." His mum said.

"Mm. Erm... Listen, why don't I give you a lift and then we can talk about this state business business in the car." Minho said.

"OK." Newt nodded.

Everyone loaded into the police car, that was driving with them, and Minho and newt got inside the other car with the kid in the octopus costume.

"How far is this place?" Minho asked.

"Just round the corner." Newt said.

"Ah, right. Well, er... I just wanted to say... thank you for the Christmas card."

"You're welcome. Look, I'm so sorry about that day. I came in and he slinked towards me and there was a fire and he's the President of the United States and nothing happened, I promise. I just felt like such a fool because... I think about you all the time, actually. And I think you're the man that I really-" 

"We're here." The kid yelled, cutting him off.

"Love." Newt whispered.

Minho grabbed the kid pulling him over him and out the door.

"Oh, wow. That really was just around the corner.look, l... I think I'd better not come in, you know? The last thing anyone wants is some politician stealing the kids' thunder." Minho said.

"No, please come. It'll be great." Newt said.

"No, I better not. But I will be very sorry to drive away from you." Newt stepped, out of car quickly.

"Just give me one second…" he said, running off.

 

Brenda and Jorge got out of the car and stated to walk in the school, as Jorge tried to brush down her hair, but Brenda hit him with her drum sticks.

"No!" 

 

Newt ran back to car.

"Come on in. We can watch from backstage." He said.

"OK. Terry, I won't be long." He said, to the driver.

"Look, this has to be very secret OK?" Minho said.

"Don't worry. This was my school. I know my way around. Come on." Newt said, grabbing his hand and running into the school.

 

"Look, the sheep are ready already and you're not even..." Ava said, turning to see her brother.

"Minho!" She yelled

"Ah! Oh, how are you? Hi, guys. Hey, hey, hey. Are you all right?" He asked, hugging her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, you know...I…" 

"I always tell your secretary’s secretary’s secretary these things are going on - but it never occurred to me you'd actually turn up…" she said, holding him close.

"I thought it was about time I did. I didn't want anyone to see, so I'm gonna hide somewhere. Good luck, Chuck, Clint" he said, pulling out of Ava's hold.

"I've never been gladder to see my stupid little brother. Thank you." She said.

"Of course" he smiled.

"Oh, now. We haven't been introduced." She said, eyeing newt.

"Well, this is Newt, who's my, erm... who's my, catering manager."

"Oh."

"Hi." Newt said, shaking her hand.

"Catering manager. Watch he keeps his hands off you. you'd be just his type." She said.

"I'll be very careful. Don't try something, sir, just because it's Christmas." Newt giggled.

"Come on. Showtime. Quickly. Look, see you after, yeah?" Ava asked, pushing Chuck and Clint in front of her.

"Probably." Minho nodded.

"Thank you, Prime Minister." Ava said.

"It's all right." Minho said, kissing her cheek.

"Come on." Newt said, pulling him backstage.


	12. 12

A man walked out on stage, grabbing the mic with a smile.

"Hillier School would now like to present their Christmas number. Lead vocals by ten-year-old Teresa Agnes, backing vocals coordinated by her mother, the great Mrs Jean Agnes. Erm, some of the staff have decided to help out and for this, we ask you to forgive us. Thank you." He said, walking off stage, as the curtain was pulled back, to show the whole band, including Brenda, sitting at the drums, as a tall girl with long black hair and blue eyes, started to sing.

♪ I don't want a lot for Christmas ♪ There's just one thing I need ♪ I don't care about the presents ♪ Underneath the Christmas tree ♪

Newt pulled back the curtain to see, he could feel Minho standing behind him.

I just want you for my own ♪ More than you could ever know ♪ Make my wish come true ♪ All I want for Christmas ♪ Is you ♪ I don't want a lot for Christmas ♪ There's just one thing I need ♪ I don't care about the presents ♪ Underneath the Christmas tree ♪ I just want you for my own ♪ More than you could ever know ♪ Make my wish come true ♪ All I want for Christmas is you ♪ You baby ♪ Oh, all the lights are shining ♪ So brightly everywhere ♪ And the sound of children's laughter fills the air ♪ Laughter fills the air ♪ Everyone is singing ♪ Oh yeah ♪ I hear those sleigh bells ringing ♪ Santa won't you bring me my honey ♪ Won't you please bring my baby to me ♪ I don't want a lot for Christmas ♪ This is all I'm asking for ♪ All I'm asking for ♪ I just wanna see my baby ♪ Standing right outside my door ♪ Cos I just want you for my own ♪ More than you could ever know ♪ You will ever know ♪ Make my wish come true ♪ All I want for Christmas ♪ Is you ♪

Teresa sang pointing at Brenda, who smiled brightly.

All I want for Christmas ♪ And you and you ♪ 

She sang, pointing at people in the audience, making the smile fall right off Brenda's face.

And you and you ♪ All I want for Christmas ♪ All I want for Christmas ♪ 

the curtain pulled back to show Minho and newt kissing, under the sign that said merry Christmas.

Minho pulled back, as everything went quite, to see all eyes on them with shock.

"Right. So, not quite as secret as we'd hoped." Minho whispered.

"What do we do now?" Newt asked.

"Smile. Take a bow. And a wave." Minho said, trying not to laugh as they walked off stage.

 

"Absolutely no idea. I mean, can you imagine?" Ava said as Janson walked over "I'll see you later, all right?" She said to Mary turning to Janson

"Tell me, if you were in my position, what would you do?" She asked

"What position is that?" He asked

"Imagine your husband bought a gold necklace and, come Christmas, gave it to somebody else." Ava said turning to look him in the eye "Would you wait around to find out if it's just a necklace or if it's sex and a necklace or if, worst of all, it's a necklace and love? Would you stay? Knowing life would always be a little bit worse? - Or would you cut and run?" She asked  
"Oh, God. I am so in the wrong. A classic fool." Janson said with his whole body slumped down  
"Yes, but you've also made a fool out of me. You've made the life I lead foolish, too." She said with tears pooling in her eye when Chuck and Clint walked over "Ooh, darlings! Oh, you were wonderful. My little lobster, you were so... What is that word?" She asked Chuck "Orange. Come on, I've got treats at home. Dad's coming." She said walk out 

 

"Brenda! Fantastic show! Classic drumming, honey." Jorge yelled walking over and kneeling down to her level

"Thanks. Plan didn't work, though." She sighed

"Tell her, then." Jorge said

"Tell her what?" Brenda asked

"That you love her."

"No way. Anyway, they fly tonight." Brenda said

"Even better. Bren, you've got nothing to lose and you'll always regret it if you don't. I never told your mom enough. I should have told her every day because she was perfect every day. You've seen the films, kiddo. It ain't over till it's over." Jorge said putting his hands on her tiny shoulders

"OK, Dad. Let's do it. Let's go get the shit kicked out of us by love." She said 

"Yes." Jorge smiled

"Just give me one sec." She said running back in the gym

"Yeah." He said standing up when someone bumped into him

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said turning around to see A women that looked just like Claudia schiffer

"Sorry." She said

"That's OK. My fault." He shook his head

"No, no, really, it wasn't. You're Brenda's dad, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Stepdad, actually. Jorge." He said shaking her head

"I'm Carol." She smiled

"Carol." He nodded

"OK, I'm back. Let's go." Brenda said running up to him

"Yeah. Well... I hope we'll meet again, Karen." He said

"Carol." She Laughed 

"I'll make sure we do." She smiled he smiled back walking with Brenda to the door

"Tell her." She muttered

"What?" He asked looking down at her

"You know..." She said making a kissy face

"Don't be such an ass." Jorge laughed walking out the door

"Look, there she is." Brenda yelled, pointing at a girl, getting inside a taxi.

"It's OK, we'll go to the airport. I know a short cut." Jorge said, running to there car with Brenda at his heels.

 

(All spoken Portuguese)

Sonya knocked on the door to Harriet's house and her father opened the door.

"Good evening. Senhor Barros?" She said.

"Sim."

"I am here to ask your daughter for her hands in marriage." She explained.

"You want to marry my daughter?" He asked.

"Yes." Sonya nodded.

"Come here, there is a woman at the door. She wants to marry you." He said and a tall women walked out of the living room, over to the door.

"But I've never seen her before." She said.

"Who cares?" Her father asked.

"You're going to sell me to a complete stranger?" She yelled.

"Sell? Who said sell? I'll pay him."

"Pardon me. I'm meaning your other daughter - Harriet." Sonya explained.

"She's not here - she's at work. I'll take you. You ! Stay here." He said, pulling on a jacket.

 

Brenda and Jorge ran up to the gate man at the airport as he asked for their passes.

"Look, we're not actually flying." Jorge said.

"You can't come through." He said, dryly.

"Not even to let the girl say goodbye to the love of her life?"

The gate man looked down at Brenda and she fluttered her eyelashes, to look cuter.

"No."

Jorge sighed and pulled Brenda aside. "I'm sorry, Bren." 

A man walked over to the gate man, giving Jorge a small smile.

"Boarding pass, sir?" The gate man asked.

"Just give me a moment, I know I've got it here – if you’d just – could you hold that for a second." He asked, handing the gate man his coat and digging for his pass.

"There we go – now – it’s – if you could just hang on to this…" 

"Unless..." Jorge whispered.

"What?" Brenda asked.

"Do you want to make a run for it?" Jorge offered.

"Do you think I should?" Brenda asked.

"Yeah."

"OK." Brenda said, running down the hall, right passed the gate man, that was to busy trying to help this man find his pass.

"I must have left them where I was having a cup of coffee. I’m sorry." The man said, grabbing his coat and winking at Jorge as he walked away.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Brenda ran down the hall at the air port running, as fast as possible, trying to catch up with Teresa. 

She stop when she saw the metal detectors. She took a deep breath and took off again dodging the guards and kept running.

She had 3 security guards running behind her but she didn't slow down. When she saw Teresa getting on the plane she ran down the stairs, stopping right behind her.

"Teresa" she said, Teresa turned around and smiled. 

"Brenda?"

"I thought you didn't know my name." Brenda said

"Course I do." Teresa said, when all the guards finally caught up and started to walk behind Brenda.

"Oh, Jesus. I've got to run." Brenda smiled as they pulled her away.

The guards brought Brenda back to the front of the airport, where Jorge stood, she smiled brightly and he smiled back, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around to see Teresa standing behind her. She leaned down and kissed Brenda's cheek and started to walk back over to her flight.

Brenda stood shocked, until Jorge ran over and picker her up spinning her around.

She did it 

 

(All Spoken Portuguese)  
Sonya walked into the restaurant, following Harriet's dad.

"Where is Harriet?" He asked, the bartender.

"Why should I tell you?" He asked.

"This woman wants to marry her." Her father said.

"He can't do that - she's our best waitress." He said as Harriet looked over at Sonya with wide eyes, from across the room.

"Boa noite, Harriet." Sonya said.

"Boa noite, Sonya."

"Beautiful Harriet... I've come here with a view to asking you...to marriage me. I know I seems an insane person because I hardly knows you but sometimes things are so transparency, they don't need evidential proof. And I will inhabit here, or you can inhabit with me in England." Sonya said.

"Definitely go for England, girl. You'll meet Prince William -then you can marry him instead." Harriet sister said, over Sonya's shoulder.

"Of course I don't expecting you　to be as foolish as me, and of course I prediction you say no.... but it's Christmas and I just wanted to...check." Sonya said.

Harriet looked at her with something shining in her eyes.

"Oh, God - say yes, you skinny moron." Her sister yelled.

"Thank you. That will be nice. Yes is being my answer. Easy question." Harriet said in English.

"What did you say?" Her father asked.

"Yes, of course." She nodded and the whole restaurant started to cheer happily. Harriet walked over and Sonya smiled.

"You learned English?" Sonya asked.

"Just in case." Harriet winked and kissed Sonya.

 

Sonya walked off the plane with Harriet holding her hand and ran over to her friends.

"Well, here she is. This is Harriet. This is Thomas, Ben...Oh, Gally, hi, didn't see you there." Sonya said.

"Yeah, just thought I'd tag along." Gally nodded.

"Sonya's friends are so good-looking. She never tells me this. I think maybe now I have made the wrong choice." Harriet said, making Thomas laugh.

"She can't speak English properly. She doesn’t know what she’s saying." Sonya said.

 

"Dad! Dad!" Chuck yelled, seeing Janson.

"Oh, my God." Janson said, dropping his bags and lifting Chuck into his arms.

"Did you get us any presents?" Chuck asked.

"Matter of fact, I did." Janson said.

"Thanks, Dad." Clint said as Janson put Chuck down.

"How are you?" Janson asked, Ava.

"I'm fine. Good to have you back. Come on. Home." She said, walking to the exit with her kids.

 

"There she is." Brenda said, pointing Teresa out of the crowd, to Carol, as she walked over.

"Hi." Teresa smiled.

"Hello." Brenda smiled back.

"Aw, she should have kissed her." Jorge whispered, to Carol.

"No, that's cool." She said.

 

"Yahoo!" Winston yelled, hugging Jeff from the side and showing off his girlfriend "Now, this is Emma" Winston said, showing her to Jeff.

"Hi. Really pleased to meet you." She said, shacking his hand.

"Hello, Emma." He smiled.

"I hope you don't mind, I sort of brought my sister to stay… This is Carla. She's real friendly." Emma said, pointing behind her as a beautiful brunette walked over, smiling.

"Hello, you must be Tony. I heard you were gorgeous." She said, kissing Jeff. He smiled to Winston giving him a thumbs up.

Newt waited in the airport for Minho's plane to land and smiled seeing him walk off the plane.

He ran over and jumped up, wrapping his legs around Minho's waist, and hugging him 

"God, you need a sandwich. Your light as a feather" Minho said.

"Oh, shut your face." Newt laughed, kissing him.

 

Merry Christmas, thanks for reading!


End file.
